This Is War!
by TentailedJackalofDoom
Summary: A powerfulu Naruto, that travels to the DC Universe and gains Poison Ivy, Batman, Superman, Harley Quinn, and Red-X as parents. He will be strong, but will not be invincible. Posting a poll for you to choose his love interest(MAX of Two women)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; Departure!**

A blonde haired boy was standing in a clearing, somewhere deep in a forest. His hair was shadowing his face, and the his hands were clenched tightly. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, with blue shorts. Lying in front of him was two things, one a green crystal given to him by someone he thought of as a grandmother. The other was a blue clothe with a metal plate in the middle of it. A leaf could be seen in the middle of it. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, and as he just found out Namikaze. It turns out he had a family the entire time; they had just left the village, leaving him alone to fend for himself. They had finally come back, just as he had made chunin. What made matters worse was that his own father was the one who caused his life to be so horrible. It also turns out that the Hokage had known about this the entire time.

So right now he was standing in training ground seven shaking with rage. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was clenching his hands so tight, that he was bleeding. He was feeling so betrayed, so hurt. Inside of his head he could hear the whispers of the Kyuubi, telling him to kill them all, make them pay, make them hurt. A part of him wanted to listen to the great king of demons, another part wanted to just die, and another part wanted to be alone. His heart was the part that he was trying to hear. It was silent, not a word was being spoken by his shattered heart. He had already been standing in the clearing for over three hours, and yet his heart had still said nothing. He looked up to the sky, and you could see the brokenness in his eyes. His eyes that once shined with the fires of life were now cold and lifeless. He was about to bend over and pick up the two items on the ground, when his heart finally spoke. It was telling him to leave and never look back. To go away, to find someplace to live where his heart could heal. Somewhere he can belong, that won't judge him for something he had no choice over. He wanted to listen to his heart, but didn't know of a way to leave Konoha. Just then a memory surfaced. A jutsu he had learned from the forbidden scroll. He smiled and said "That jutsu might just get me away from this place, but for how long?" Shaking his head he said "Doesn't matter my heart is telling me to get away, and I will listen to it.' He then started going through the handsigns to the jutsu. It took him five minutes to finish the jutsu.

When he got to the last signs he shouted out "Forbidden Jutsu; Different Dimension jutsu!" An enormous amount of chakra came out of him, so much that he started tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra. He started feeling his body burning, like molten lava was traveling through his veins. All of Konoha could feel Naruto's chakra output, and rushed to his location, of course all of Konoha had been looking for him anyway. The first two who arrived were a man with long white hair, black eyes, and two red lines running down his face. The man had a headband with the kanji for oil on his forehead. He was dressed in a red and green outfit. The other person was a man with spiky blonde hair, who looked much like Naruto does; the only difference was that he did not have whisker marks on each of his cheeks. These two were Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze. Behind them was a woman with blonde hair tied into twin pigtails, a diamond sat in the middle of her forehead. She had brown eyes, and was dressed in a green jacket and a beige outfit. This was Tsunade Senju, with her assistant Shizune. The rest just fell in line. Minato spotting Naruto surrounded in the chakra asked him "What did you do?" All Naruto heard was the wind in his ears. Everyone else started asking him what he was doing, but he couldn't hear a thing. Just then his body was set a glow. A bright white light engulfed Naruto and his body started disappearing. Everyone seeing this shouted out his name, and Minato reached for Naruto but it was too late, he was gone. Left behind were his headband, and the first hokage's necklace.

**Chapter 2: DNA Merge!**

Jiraiya walking over to the spot where Naruto vanished from, and found the area scorched beyond belief. Dropping to one knee he inspected the land and said "I think he preformed the Different Dimension Jutsu. If so there's no telling where he went, or if he'll ever come back." A red headed woman with blue eyes stepped forward and asked "Why did he do this?" She got an answer from an unexpected source. A fully recovered Sasuke Uchiha. He said "He did it because, he just found out his 'family' was alive the entire time, and he was left to the mercy of the wolves known as the civilians of Konoha. Not only had that but everyone that he has ever trusted known that said family was alive, and never bothered to tell him. Add in the fact that his 'father' was the one who cursed his life, and sealed a giant malevolent nine tailed fox inside of him. Let's not forget that he apparently has three older siblings. Oh and a person he sees as his own brother, tried to kill him twice. Now you tell me why would he stay here?" Everyone hung their heads in shame, hearing what Sasuke said. Sasuke snorted and started walking back home.

Before he exited everyone's view he said "I wouldn't be surprised if and when he comes back, he hates everyone here." With Naruto he was traveling through the rift, intense pain flowing through his body. He could hear the Kyuubi screaming in pain, from within the seal. His eyes were screwed shut. If his eyes were open he would've witnessed multiple dimensions pass by his eyes. He would've also seen multiple entities latch onto him, and merge with his being. When he finally exited the dimensional rift, he went through a rather large spaceship, filled with alien invaders. He then landed in a large water fountain. His body was now changed. His once blonde hair was now a light red, and laid flat on his head. On top of his head sat a pair of bright red hyena ears. The whisker marks that were once on his face were gone. A pair of very large canine teeth was poking out of his mouth. His body was now that of a two year old. His clothes had been burned off, so he was completely nude. Cuts were openly bleeding on his arms, chest, and legs. From his behind came ten spotted tails. His hands and feet spotted small jagged claws. Naruto finally felt the pain vanishing and passed out. What he didn't know was that he had just destroyed a major alien ship, which was trying to take over the world. Many had seen him blast through the ship, and now were on their way to his location. Five people arrived on the scene. The first person had black hair that curled at the very front. His eyes were black, and he was dressed in blue tights, with red boots on his feet, a red cape over his shoulders, a red and yellow s on his chest. This man is Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman. The next to arrive is a woman with bright red hair that slightly covered her face. Her eyes were green, along with her skin. She was dressed in what looked like a leaf. This woman is Pamela Isley, otherwise known as Poison Ivy.

The next to arrive was a man in a black, grey and yellow bat costume. His face looked like it was scowling. This man is Batman, or Bruce Wayne. Then next was a woman wearing a black and red outfit, kind of like a court jesters. Her face was painted white, and she had bright blue eyes. This was Harley Quinn, otherwise known as Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel. The last person to arrive had a white skull mask with a red x in the middle. A black cloak covered his body, and his belt was a bunch of compartments. The buckle of his belt was also a red x. This man is Red-X. Superman landed near Naruto first, and was shocked to find a two year old blonde haired boy. He touched Naruto's left arm, and was intended on picking him up and carrying him away. Instead, his DNA merged with Naruto's. Ivy then touched Naruto's right arm, intent on carrying the boy away, also found her DNA merging with Naruto. Batman then touched Naruto's left leg intent on moving the boy somewhere safe, instead his DNA bonded with Naruto. Harley touched his right leg, and like the others her DNA merged with Naruto's. Red-X touching Naruto's chest, felt his DNA merge with Naruto's.

**Chapter 3; Aliens versus Predator!**

With this merging coupled with all the entities that latched on to Naruto when he was passing through the dimensional rift, allowed Naruto to literally became the dominate predator. Superman, Ivy, Batman, Harley, and X passed out. Naruto's eyes opened and they were pure purple, a deep pupil less shade of violet. The ears on his head grew larger, and his body started growing fur. The ten tails he had become spiked and the ends became a pale white. Small holes appeared around his neck, and black gooey stuff started appearing in spots on his body. Flames appeared on his body, and two blood red shark fins appeared on his arms. His eyes then gained pupils, they were shaped like crosses. Naruto looking up, spotting the alien army roared. The next thing anyone knew, the aliens were being decimated by what appeared to be a two year old mutant boy. The heroes and villains were all wide eyed. They had never seen something so amazing, but yet so terrifying. One of the aliens, a really big one, managed to knock the little boy down. The boy crashed to the ground and smoke filled the air. Then a monstrous roar rang throughout the world. The smoke was then blown clear. What was standing there was a four armed winged version of the boy. The boy's eyes were now a leaf green. The boy roared again and the aliens were once again falling prey to an alpha predator. The boy was ripping through the aliens like butter. Everyone gasped when the boy was hit by a laser from an alien cruiser. Naruto crashed into a building taking it down on impact. Smoke filled the air once again. The smoke cleared once again, and the boy had changed again. He now had a mask over his mouth, with four air holes. His eyes were white and pupil less. The wings were still there but now there were four, and they were thinner, smaller, and spiked. His ten tails were now completely made of bone, with wicked looking tips. He still had four arms, but now each one was holding a weapon. One was holding a katana, another was holding a barb wire wrapped baseball bat, another holding a gun, the last one was holding a powered up chainsaw. The mask moved and his mouth became visible and his large very deadly teeth appeared. A long forked tongue could be seen in the mouth.

The mask attached back to his face, and the boy vanished. Once again the aliens were being destroyed, a flash of steel, a rip of barb wire, a shot, the sound of a chainsaw ripping through flesh. Once again the boy was struck down by a cruiser, this one bigger than the one before. Smoke filled the air and was cleared seconds later. The boy had changed again, this time he was on all fours, well sixes. His body was now completely covered by fur, black gooey spots and bright red fur. His head was now shaped like a serpent, and four black gooey wings were connected to his skull. His wings became bigger, more powerful, and the spikes grew bigger. The flames came back, and were now white. His ten tails were now tangled with many vines, and little X's. The boy roared and took off. He destroyed the cruiser and all of its passengers. The boy's flames would fly off of him and take down entire platoons of aliens. This form lasted much longer than the other forms, and seemed to be scaring the aliens, until one alien attacked the boy, and an entire platoon opened fire on the boy. By this time Superman, Ivy, Batman, Harley, and Red-X had been woken up and were now wide eyed at how much damage a two year old boy could do.

Suddenly something shot into the sky from where the platoon opened fire. It was shrouded in smoke, but it was small in form. When the smoke cleared, everyone gasped. Standing in the smoke was the boy, but the change he suffered now, was extraordinary. He had six arms. The top left one was made up of plants and vines, the top right was made of diamond hard bones, the middle left was normal, except for the clawed fingers. The middle right was pink, with rings of small holes. The bottom left was made of metal, and had a shark fin. The bottom right was made entirely of the black gooey stuff. His eyes were back to being purple, but now they had stars for pupils. From his mouth a forked tongue flicked out of his mouth a few times. A massive pair of black gooey stuff spotted wings hung from his back. There were very large spikes tipping them off. Ten tails whipped behind him. What made the tails so special was the fact that each tails tip was the head of a different animal. On top of his head sat a pair of dark red, almost black ears. A pair of very large canine teeth could be seen poking out from his top lip. On his shoulders were black flames licking at the air. The flames also sat on his outer thighs, like samurai armor. The boy then held out his top left hand, and to everyone's surprise, the platoon of aliens were struck down. The boy then went to work on the alien forces, decimating them with ease. The aliens realizing that Naruto was too much for them sounded a retreat and left the earth post haste. The boy realizing his victory started beating on his chest celebrating. The world then heard his first words "Ooh Keh! Ooh Keh! Ooh Keh! OOOOH KEEEEEH!" The world then cheered, the earth was saved, by this boy shouting nonsense to the skies.

Naruto then gently lowered himself to the ground and reverted back to a more human form. His hair turned back to a simple bright red. Two human ears appeared on the side of his head. His eyes became a dark onyx. The claws on his hand vanished, along with the ones on his feet. His tails went back into his spine, along with the wings. His extra arms also went back inside of his body. The holes vanished, along with the black goop. Now laying where a powerful defender against an alien threat was, now laid a simple boy, with the power to protect the world. The world's villains and heroes approaching the boy wondered what to do with him, until Poison Ivy walked over to the two year old and picked him up. The world gasped, when the boy snuggled into the woman's arms.

**Chapter 4; Naruto's New Life**

Two weeks later and Poison Ivy was smiling as she changed Naruto's diaper. He giggled and called her mommy, or Kaa-chan. Of course she was also trying to get him dressed. Today she and the others who's DNA he carried were going to answer questions at a press conference. Ivy smiled at Naruto, who was now looking at her with his big onyx eyes. She adored his eyes; they were like windows to his soul. Finally finishing the changing she picked him up and put him in her arms, and smiled when he leaned his head, against her. Shaking her head she walks out of the building, and into the limo. Once inside the limo, she looks at Naruto who is sitting in her lap. She could tell he was very intelligent; in fact she was sure if presented with an opportunity he could read. She decided to test her theory right there and pulled out one of her books on botany. She sat the book in front of Naruto, who instantly picked up the book, and to her great delight started reading the book intensely. He finished the book in six minutes, so she gave him another, and when he finished that one, she gave him another. By the time the limo pulled up to the press conference Naruto had read over fifty books on Botany, Toxicology, and Psychological disorders.

She picking him up exited the limo, and walked into the room. She smiled spotting her friend, Harley Quinn actually dressed appropriately. Harley waved to her, and pointed to the seat beside her. Ivy nodded and sat beside Harley, sitting Naruto in her lap. For some reason, Naruto had his eyes closed, and had his face scrunched up. She looked around and sighed spotting Bruce Wayne, who she now knew, was Batman. Beside him was Clark Kent, or Superman. The only one still wearing a costume was Red-X and that was because he refused to let the public know who he really was. Bruce with a slight scowl on his face asked "How is he doing Pamela?" Ivy smiled and said "Great in fact Bruce I think we should have his IQ tested." The others at the table quirked an eyebrow. Harley with her heavy Brooklyn accent asked "Why do ya think that hon?" Ivy looking down and Naruto said "Because on the way here I tested out a theory that our little boy could read, and not only did he read, but he read over fifty books, including the one you gave me on Psychological disorders." Everyone blinked when she said this. Bruce looking at Naruto said "That means nothing if he doesn't retain the knowledge from the books." Just then Naruto's eyes popped open, and he started tugging at Ivy's shirt. Looking down Ivy asked "What is it baby?" Naruto then said "Mommy may I please have a pen and something to write on?" Everyone at the table blinked hearing a two year old speak so formerly. Ivy nodded and handed him a pen and a notepad. Naruto smiled and said "Thank you mommy." He then flipped open the notepad and started writing, no not scribbling, but actually writing. Harley leaning over Ivy's shoulder and the both of them watched as Naruto wrote down theories, solutions, puzzles, equations, he even sketched out a few designs for something.

Once Naruto stopped writing he looked at Bruce and said "Look at these please." Bruce sighed and took the notepad. Flipping to the first page, his attention was gained. He then after reading the first page, started flipping through the other pages, until he got to the last one. Setting the notepad down, Bruce folded his hands together and said "Ivy we will be having Naruto tested. Both an IQ test, and the genius test." Clark looked at Bruce and said "Surely whatever is in that notepad can't be that interesting." Bruce simply handed Clark the notepad, and watched as the Man of Steel flipped through the notepad, not once, not twice, but three times. Clark handing the notepad back to Bruce said "Dear god, he came up with all that and he's only two. Imagine what he'll come up with when he's older." Harley picking Naruto up and hugging him said "That's my little puddin' pop." Naruto then showed his child side, by giggling. After Naruto was once again in Ivy's lap, the conference began. The questions were asked, and they were answered as best as they could. It was when a reporter asked "What do you plan to do about his powers. I mean I don't know about the others, but I won't feel safe with him having any control over his powers." This question set the entire conference into frenzy. That's when an African-American woman, with short black hair dressed in a purple suit walked in and said "Actually Cadmus will be raising the child, so we will be teaching him how to control his powers." All five of the people at the table quickly asked "Who says Cadmus will be raising Naruto?" The lady smiled and said "Why the president of the United States of America. Now hand the boy to me." The people at the table were about to say something, when Naruto actually climbing up on the table, looking the lady right in the eyes asked "Do you idiots really think it's a good Idea to even try and take me away from my parents. Do you not know that studies say that children taken away from their parents often turn out to be mass killers? Considering what I did to those aliens, do you really want me to be a mass killer? Oh and the president has no control over me, and if he has a problem with that, I got two words for him." Everyone blinked, not expecting such a powerful argument to come from the mouth of a two year old. The lady blinked her eyes and said "Very well Naruto, but Cadmus will be watching you, and your so called parents." Naruto waved his two year old hand and said "Yeah, yeah and don't let the door bite you on the way out." With that sentence the conference was over. Ivy smiled and picked up Naruto and said "That was very good baby, Mommy's so proud." Once again Naruto showed his child side and giggled.

Two years later and the world is shocked when Naruto creates his own business. Narucorp, the modern way of doing things. The things Narucorp sold were unheard of. Brain scanners in the form of an MP3 player. A ball that could be turned into anything the mind could dream up. Of course his parents were so proud. Narucorp also created entire forest, filled with wildlife. Heck Narucorp had an island filled with once extinct animals. When Naruto turned six, he was already worth more than anyone in the world. His net gain for a year was over six billion dollars. Of course Naruto attended school just like any other, and was at the top of his class. When Naruto turned eight he graduated with honors from Gotham City High. At ten he got a degree from Harvard in law, then a degree from Duke in Botany. A degree from Yale in Medical Sciences, a degree from Oxford in Biology, and his degree from Gotham Community College in Psychology. At eleven he became a U.S senator. When he turned twelve the entire world celebrated for an entire day. Right now Naruto is standing in Narucorp headquarters located in his home town Gotham. He could feel that something big was going to happen, something he was forgetting. Sighing he turned around and sat in his desk chair. He looked down at the papers on his desk and wondered why the hell he was doing this again. Oh right, he gave his secretary the night off to celebrate her anniversary. Smiling he started reading the papers, and that's when it happened. He and the entirety of Narucorp were pulled into a dimensional rift. Naruto looking outside the window now remembered. Today was the day he went back, back to Konoha, back to all the lies and hurt. Flipping his shoulder length bright red hair he said "So It's finally time for me to go back. Feh doesn't matter. I am now and forever Naruto Isley Quinn." He then stood up, and crossed his arms. His upper body was the very definition of perfection. His arms were bulging with muscles. His right arm was a dedication to his mothers. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Their faces and bodies forever inscribed into his arm, as a tattoo. His pants were black jeans, with no sense of direction. His onyx eyes brimming with intelligence. Sitting back down at his desk he went back to reading about his business.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1; Departure!**

A blonde haired boy was standing in a clearing, somewhere deep in a forest. His hair was shadowing his face, and the his hands were clenched tightly. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, with blue shorts. Lying in front of him was two things, one a green crystal given to him by someone he thought of as a grandmother. The other was a blue clothe with a metal plate in the middle of it. A leaf could be seen in the middle of it. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, and as he just found out Namikaze. It turns out he had a family the entire time; they had just left the village, leaving him alone to fend for himself. They had finally come back, just as he had made chunin. What made matters worse was that his own father was the one who caused his life to be so horrible. It also turns out that the Hokage had known about this the entire time.

So right now he was standing in training ground seven shaking with rage. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was clenching his hands so tight, that he was bleeding. He was feeling so betrayed, so hurt. Inside of his head he could hear the whispers of the Kyuubi, telling him to kill them all, make them pay, make them hurt. A part of him wanted to listen to the great king of demons, another part wanted to just die, and another part wanted to be alone. His heart was the part that he was trying to hear. It was silent, not a word was being spoken by his shattered heart. He had already been standing in the clearing for over three hours, and yet his heart had still said nothing. He looked up to the sky, and you could see the brokenness in his eyes. His eyes that once shined with the fires of life were now cold and lifeless. He was about to bend over and pick up the two items on the ground, when his heart finally spoke. It was telling him to leave and never look back. To go away, to find someplace to live where his heart could heal. Somewhere he can belong, that won't judge him for something he had no choice over. He wanted to listen to his heart, but didn't know of a way to leave Konoha. Just then a memory surfaced. A jutsu he had learned from the forbidden scroll. He smiled and said "That jutsu might just get me away from this place, but for how long?" Shaking his head he said "Doesn't matter my heart is telling me to get away, and I will listen to it.' He then started going through the handsigns to the jutsu. It took him five minutes to finish the jutsu.

When he got to the last signs he shouted out "Forbidden Jutsu; Different Dimension jutsu!" An enormous amount of chakra came out of him, so much that he started tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra. He started feeling his body burning, like molten lava was traveling through his veins. All of Konoha could feel Naruto's chakra output, and rushed to his location, of course all of Konoha had been looking for him anyway. The first two who arrived were a man with long white hair, black eyes, and two red lines running down his face. The man had a headband with the kanji for oil on his forehead. He was dressed in a red and green outfit. The other person was a man with spiky blonde hair, who looked much like Naruto does; the only difference was that he did not have whisker marks on each of his cheeks. These two were Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze. Behind them was a woman with blonde hair tied into twin pigtails, a diamond sat in the middle of her forehead. She had brown eyes, and was dressed in a green jacket and a beige outfit. This was Tsunade Senju, with her assistant Shizune. The rest just fell in line. Minato spotting Naruto surrounded in the chakra asked him "What did you do?" All Naruto heard was the wind in his ears. Everyone else started asking him what he was doing, but he couldn't hear a thing. Just then his body was set a glow. A bright white light engulfed Naruto and his body started disappearing. Everyone seeing this shouted out his name, and Minato reached for Naruto but it was too late, he was gone. Left behind were his headband, and the first hokage's necklace.

**Chapter 2: DNA Merge!**

Jiraiya walking over to the spot where Naruto vanished from, and found the area scorched beyond belief. Dropping to one knee he inspected the land and said "I think he preformed the Different Dimension Jutsu. If so there's no telling where he went, or if he'll ever come back." A red headed woman with blue eyes stepped forward and asked "Why did he do this?" She got an answer from an unexpected source. A fully recovered Sasuke Uchiha. He said "He did it because, he just found out his 'family' was alive the entire time, and he was left to the mercy of the wolves known as the civilians of Konoha. Not only had that but everyone that he has ever trusted known that said family was alive, and never bothered to tell him. Add in the fact that his 'father' was the one who cursed his life, and sealed a giant malevolent nine tailed fox inside of him. Let's not forget that he apparently has three older siblings. Oh and a person he sees as his own brother, tried to kill him twice. Now you tell me why would he stay here?" Everyone hung their heads in shame, hearing what Sasuke said. Sasuke snorted and started walking back home.

Before he exited everyone's view he said "I wouldn't be surprised if and when he comes back, he hates everyone here." With Naruto he was traveling through the rift, intense pain flowing through his body. He could hear the Kyuubi screaming in pain, from within the seal. His eyes were screwed shut. If his eyes were open he would've witnessed multiple dimensions pass by his eyes. He would've also seen multiple entities latch onto him, and merge with his being. When he finally exited the dimensional rift, he went through a rather large spaceship, filled with alien invaders. He then landed in a large water fountain. His body was now changed. His once blonde hair was now a light red, and laid flat on his head. On top of his head sat a pair of bright red hyena ears. The whisker marks that were once on his face were gone. A pair of very large canine teeth was poking out of his mouth. His body was now that of a two year old. His clothes had been burned off, so he was completely nude. Cuts were openly bleeding on his arms, chest, and legs. From his behind came ten spotted tails. His hands and feet spotted small jagged claws. Naruto finally felt the pain vanishing and passed out. What he didn't know was that he had just destroyed a major alien ship, which was trying to take over the world. Many had seen him blast through the ship, and now were on their way to his location. Five people arrived on the scene. The first person had black hair that curled at the very front. His eyes were black, and he was dressed in blue tights, with red boots on his feet, a red cape over his shoulders, a red and yellow s on his chest. This man is Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman. The next to arrive is a woman with bright red hair that slightly covered her face. Her eyes were green, along with her skin. She was dressed in what looked like a leaf. This woman is Pamela Isley, otherwise known as Poison Ivy.

The next to arrive was a man in a black, grey and yellow bat costume. His face looked like it was scowling. This man is Batman, or Bruce Wayne. Then next was a woman wearing a black and red outfit, kind of like a court jesters. Her face was painted white, and she had bright blue eyes. This was Harley Quinn, otherwise known as Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel. The last person to arrive had a white skull mask with a red x in the middle. A black cloak covered his body, and his belt was a bunch of compartments. The buckle of his belt was also a red x. This man is Red-X. Superman landed near Naruto first, and was shocked to find a two year old blonde haired boy. He touched Naruto's left arm, and was intended on picking him up and carrying him away. Instead, his DNA merged with Naruto's. Ivy then touched Naruto's right arm, intent on carrying the boy away, also found her DNA merging with Naruto. Batman then touched Naruto's left leg intent on moving the boy somewhere safe, instead his DNA bonded with Naruto. Harley touched his right leg, and like the others her DNA merged with Naruto's. Red-X touching Naruto's chest, felt his DNA merge with Naruto's.

**Chapter 3; Aliens versus Predator!**

With this merging coupled with all the entities that latched on to Naruto when he was passing through the dimensional rift, allowed Naruto to literally became the dominate predator. Superman, Ivy, Batman, Harley, and X passed out. Naruto's eyes opened and they were pure purple, a deep pupil less shade of violet. The ears on his head grew larger, and his body started growing fur. The ten tails he had become spiked and the ends became a pale white. Small holes appeared around his neck, and black gooey stuff started appearing in spots on his body. Flames appeared on his body, and two blood red shark fins appeared on his arms. His eyes then gained pupils, they were shaped like crosses. Naruto looking up, spotting the alien army roared. The next thing anyone knew, the aliens were being decimated by what appeared to be a two year old mutant boy. The heroes and villains were all wide eyed. They had never seen something so amazing, but yet so terrifying. One of the aliens, a really big one, managed to knock the little boy down. The boy crashed to the ground and smoke filled the air. Then a monstrous roar rang throughout the world. The smoke was then blown clear. What was standing there was a four armed winged version of the boy. The boy's eyes were now a leaf green. The boy roared again and the aliens were once again falling prey to an alpha predator. The boy was ripping through the aliens like butter. Everyone gasped when the boy was hit by a laser from an alien cruiser. Naruto crashed into a building taking it down on impact. Smoke filled the air once again. The smoke cleared once again, and the boy had changed again. He now had a mask over his mouth, with four air holes. His eyes were white and pupil less. The wings were still there but now there were four, and they were thinner, smaller, and spiked. His ten tails were now completely made of bone, with wicked looking tips. He still had four arms, but now each one was holding a weapon. One was holding a katana, another was holding a barb wire wrapped baseball bat, another holding a gun, the last one was holding a powered up chainsaw. The mask moved and his mouth became visible and his large very deadly teeth appeared. A long forked tongue could be seen in the mouth.

The mask attached back to his face, and the boy vanished. Once again the aliens were being destroyed, a flash of steel, a rip of barb wire, a shot, the sound of a chainsaw ripping through flesh. Once again the boy was struck down by a cruiser, this one bigger than the one before. Smoke filled the air and was cleared seconds later. The boy had changed again, this time he was on all fours, well sixes. His body was now completely covered by fur, black gooey spots and bright red fur. His head was now shaped like a serpent, and four black gooey wings were connected to his skull. His wings became bigger, more powerful, and the spikes grew bigger. The flames came back, and were now white. His ten tails were now tangled with many vines, and little X's. The boy roared and took off. He destroyed the cruiser and all of its passengers. The boy's flames would fly off of him and take down entire platoons of aliens. This form lasted much longer than the other forms, and seemed to be scaring the aliens, until one alien attacked the boy, and an entire platoon opened fire on the boy. By this time Superman, Ivy, Batman, Harley, and Red-X had been woken up and were now wide eyed at how much damage a two year old boy could do.

Suddenly something shot into the sky from where the platoon opened fire. It was shrouded in smoke, but it was small in form. When the smoke cleared, everyone gasped. Standing in the smoke was the boy, but the change he suffered now, was extraordinary. He had six arms. The top left one was made up of plants and vines, the top right was made of diamond hard bones, the middle left was normal, except for the clawed fingers. The middle right was pink, with rings of small holes. The bottom left was made of metal, and had a shark fin. The bottom right was made entirely of the black gooey stuff. His eyes were back to being purple, but now they had stars for pupils. From his mouth a forked tongue flicked out of his mouth a few times. A massive pair of black gooey stuff spotted wings hung from his back. There were very large spikes tipping them off. Ten tails whipped behind him. What made the tails so special was the fact that each tails tip was the head of a different animal. On top of his head sat a pair of dark red, almost black ears. A pair of very large canine teeth could be seen poking out from his top lip. On his shoulders were black flames licking at the air. The flames also sat on his outer thighs, like samurai armor. The boy then held out his top left hand, and to everyone's surprise, the platoon of aliens were struck down. The boy then went to work on the alien forces, decimating them with ease. The aliens realizing that Naruto was too much for them sounded a retreat and left the earth post haste. The boy realizing his victory started beating on his chest celebrating. The world then heard his first words "Ooh Keh! Ooh Keh! Ooh Keh! OOOOH KEEEEEH!" The world then cheered, the earth was saved, by this boy shouting nonsense to the skies.

Naruto then gently lowered himself to the ground and reverted back to a more human form. His hair turned back to a simple bright red. Two human ears appeared on the side of his head. His eyes became a dark onyx. The claws on his hand vanished, along with the ones on his feet. His tails went back into his spine, along with the wings. His extra arms also went back inside of his body. The holes vanished, along with the black goop. Now laying where a powerful defender against an alien threat was, now laid a simple boy, with the power to protect the world. The world's villains and heroes approaching the boy wondered what to do with him, until Poison Ivy walked over to the two year old and picked him up. The world gasped, when the boy snuggled into the woman's arms.

**Chapter 4; Naruto's New Life**

Two weeks later and Poison Ivy was smiling as she changed Naruto's diaper. He giggled and called her mommy, or Kaa-chan. Of course she was also trying to get him dressed. Today she and the others who's DNA he carried were going to answer questions at a press conference. Ivy smiled at Naruto, who was now looking at her with his big onyx eyes. She adored his eyes; they were like windows to his soul. Finally finishing the changing she picked him up and put him in her arms, and smiled when he leaned his head, against her. Shaking her head she walks out of the building, and into the limo. Once inside the limo, she looks at Naruto who is sitting in her lap. She could tell he was very intelligent; in fact she was sure if presented with an opportunity he could read. She decided to test her theory right there and pulled out one of her books on botany. She sat the book in front of Naruto, who instantly picked up the book, and to her great delight started reading the book intensely. He finished the book in six minutes, so she gave him another, and when he finished that one, she gave him another. By the time the limo pulled up to the press conference Naruto had read over fifty books on Botany, Toxicology, and Psychological disorders.

She picking him up exited the limo, and walked into the room. She smiled spotting her friend, Harley Quinn actually dressed appropriately. Harley waved to her, and pointed to the seat beside her. Ivy nodded and sat beside Harley, sitting Naruto in her lap. For some reason, Naruto had his eyes closed, and had his face scrunched up. She looked around and sighed spotting Bruce Wayne, who she now knew, was Batman. Beside him was Clark Kent, or Superman. The only one still wearing a costume was Red-X and that was because he refused to let the public know who he really was. Bruce with a slight scowl on his face asked "How is he doing Pamela?" Ivy smiled and said "Great in fact Bruce I think we should have his IQ tested." The others at the table quirked an eyebrow. Harley with her heavy Brooklyn accent asked "Why do ya think that hon?" Ivy looking down and Naruto said "Because on the way here I tested out a theory that our little boy could read, and not only did he read, but he read over fifty books, including the one you gave me on Psychological disorders." Everyone blinked when she said this. Bruce looking at Naruto said "That means nothing if he doesn't retain the knowledge from the books." Just then Naruto's eyes popped open, and he started tugging at Ivy's shirt. Looking down Ivy asked "What is it baby?" Naruto then said "Mommy may I please have a pen and something to write on?" Everyone at the table blinked hearing a two year old speak so formerly. Ivy nodded and handed him a pen and a notepad. Naruto smiled and said "Thank you mommy." He then flipped open the notepad and started writing, no not scribbling, but actually writing. Harley leaning over Ivy's shoulder and the both of them watched as Naruto wrote down theories, solutions, puzzles, equations, he even sketched out a few designs for something.

Once Naruto stopped writing he looked at Bruce and said "Look at these please." Bruce sighed and took the notepad. Flipping to the first page, his attention was gained. He then after reading the first page, started flipping through the other pages, until he got to the last one. Setting the notepad down, Bruce folded his hands together and said "Ivy we will be having Naruto tested. Both an IQ test, and the genius test." Clark looked at Bruce and said "Surely whatever is in that notepad can't be that interesting." Bruce simply handed Clark the notepad, and watched as the Man of Steel flipped through the notepad, not once, not twice, but three times. Clark handing the notepad back to Bruce said "Dear god, he came up with all that and he's only two. Imagine what he'll come up with when he's older." Harley picking Naruto up and hugging him said "That's my little puddin' pop." Naruto then showed his child side, by giggling. After Naruto was once again in Ivy's lap, the conference began. The questions were asked, and they were answered as best as they could. It was when a reporter asked "What do you plan to do about his powers. I mean I don't know about the others, but I won't feel safe with him having any control over his powers." This question set the entire conference into frenzy. That's when an African-American woman, with short black hair dressed in a purple suit walked in and said "Actually Cadmus will be raising the child, so we will be teaching him how to control his powers." All five of the people at the table quickly asked "Who says Cadmus will be raising Naruto?" The lady smiled and said "Why the president of the United States of America. Now hand the boy to me." The people at the table were about to say something, when Naruto actually climbing up on the table, looking the lady right in the eyes asked "Do you idiots really think it's a good Idea to even try and take me away from my parents. Do you not know that studies say that children taken away from their parents often turn out to be mass killers? Considering what I did to those aliens, do you really want me to be a mass killer? Oh and the president has no control over me, and if he has a problem with that, I got two words for him." Everyone blinked, not expecting such a powerful argument to come from the mouth of a two year old. The lady blinked her eyes and said "Very well Naruto, but Cadmus will be watching you, and your so called parents." Naruto waved his two year old hand and said "Yeah, yeah and don't let the door bite you on the way out." With that sentence the conference was over. Ivy smiled and picked up Naruto and said "That was very good baby, Mommy's so proud." Once again Naruto showed his child side and giggled.

Two years later and the world is shocked when Naruto creates his own business. Narucorp, the modern way of doing things. The things Narucorp sold were unheard of. Brain scanners in the form of an MP3 player. A ball that could be turned into anything the mind could dream up. Of course his parents were so proud. Narucorp also created entire forest, filled with wildlife. Heck Narucorp had an island filled with once extinct animals. When Naruto turned six, he was already worth more than anyone in the world. His net gain for a year was over six billion dollars. Of course Naruto attended school just like any other, and was at the top of his class. When Naruto turned eight he graduated with honors from Gotham City High. At ten he got a degree from Harvard in law, then a degree from Duke in Botany. A degree from Yale in Medical Sciences, a degree from Oxford in Biology, and his degree from Gotham Community College in Psychology. At eleven he became a U.S senator. When he turned twelve the entire world celebrated for an entire day. Right now Naruto is standing in Narucorp headquarters located in his home town Gotham. He could feel that something big was going to happen, something he was forgetting. Sighing he turned around and sat in his desk chair. He looked down at the papers on his desk and wondered why the hell he was doing this again. Oh right, he gave his secretary the night off to celebrate her anniversary. Smiling he started reading the papers, and that's when it happened. He and the entirety of Narucorp were pulled into a dimensional rift. Naruto looking outside the window now remembered. Today was the day he went back, back to Konoha, back to all the lies and hurt. Flipping his shoulder length bright red hair he said "So It's finally time for me to go back. Feh doesn't matter. I am now and forever Naruto Isley Quinn." He then stood up, and crossed his arms. His upper body was the very definition of perfection. His arms were bulging with muscles. His right arm was a dedication to his mothers. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Their faces and bodies forever inscribed into his arm, as a tattoo. His pants were black jeans, with no sense of direction. His onyx eyes brimming with intelligence. Sitting back down at his desk he went back to reading about his business.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 1; Departure!**

A blonde haired boy was standing in a clearing, somewhere deep in a forest. His hair was shadowing his face, and the his hands were clenched tightly. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, with blue shorts. Lying in front of him was two things, one a green crystal given to him by someone he thought of as a grandmother. The other was a blue clothe with a metal plate in the middle of it. A leaf could be seen in the middle of it. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, and as he just found out Namikaze. It turns out he had a family the entire time; they had just left the village, leaving him alone to fend for himself. They had finally come back, just as he had made chunin. What made matters worse was that his own father was the one who caused his life to be so horrible. It also turns out that the Hokage had known about this the entire time.

So right now he was standing in training ground seven shaking with rage. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was clenching his hands so tight, that he was bleeding. He was feeling so betrayed, so hurt. Inside of his head he could hear the whispers of the Kyuubi, telling him to kill them all, make them pay, make them hurt. A part of him wanted to listen to the great king of demons, another part wanted to just die, and another part wanted to be alone. His heart was the part that he was trying to hear. It was silent, not a word was being spoken by his shattered heart. He had already been standing in the clearing for over three hours, and yet his heart had still said nothing. He looked up to the sky, and you could see the brokenness in his eyes. His eyes that once shined with the fires of life were now cold and lifeless. He was about to bend over and pick up the two items on the ground, when his heart finally spoke. It was telling him to leave and never look back. To go away, to find someplace to live where his heart could heal. Somewhere he can belong, that won't judge him for something he had no choice over. He wanted to listen to his heart, but didn't know of a way to leave Konoha. Just then a memory surfaced. A jutsu he had learned from the forbidden scroll. He smiled and said "That jutsu might just get me away from this place, but for how long?" Shaking his head he said "Doesn't matter my heart is telling me to get away, and I will listen to it.' He then started going through the handsigns to the jutsu. It took him five minutes to finish the jutsu.

When he got to the last signs he shouted out "Forbidden Jutsu; Different Dimension jutsu!" An enormous amount of chakra came out of him, so much that he started tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra. He started feeling his body burning, like molten lava was traveling through his veins. All of Konoha could feel Naruto's chakra output, and rushed to his location, of course all of Konoha had been looking for him anyway. The first two who arrived were a man with long white hair, black eyes, and two red lines running down his face. The man had a headband with the kanji for oil on his forehead. He was dressed in a red and green outfit. The other person was a man with spiky blonde hair, who looked much like Naruto does; the only difference was that he did not have whisker marks on each of his cheeks. These two were Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze. Behind them was a woman with blonde hair tied into twin pigtails, a diamond sat in the middle of her forehead. She had brown eyes, and was dressed in a green jacket and a beige outfit. This was Tsunade Senju, with her assistant Shizune. The rest just fell in line. Minato spotting Naruto surrounded in the chakra asked him "What did you do?" All Naruto heard was the wind in his ears. Everyone else started asking him what he was doing, but he couldn't hear a thing. Just then his body was set a glow. A bright white light engulfed Naruto and his body started disappearing. Everyone seeing this shouted out his name, and Minato reached for Naruto but it was too late, he was gone. Left behind were his headband, and the first hokage's necklace.

**Chapter 2: DNA Merge!**

Jiraiya walking over to the spot where Naruto vanished from, and found the area scorched beyond belief. Dropping to one knee he inspected the land and said "I think he preformed the Different Dimension Jutsu. If so there's no telling where he went, or if he'll ever come back." A red headed woman with blue eyes stepped forward and asked "Why did he do this?" She got an answer from an unexpected source. A fully recovered Sasuke Uchiha. He said "He did it because, he just found out his 'family' was alive the entire time, and he was left to the mercy of the wolves known as the civilians of Konoha. Not only had that but everyone that he has ever trusted known that said family was alive, and never bothered to tell him. Add in the fact that his 'father' was the one who cursed his life, and sealed a giant malevolent nine tailed fox inside of him. Let's not forget that he apparently has three older siblings. Oh and a person he sees as his own brother, tried to kill him twice. Now you tell me why would he stay here?" Everyone hung their heads in shame, hearing what Sasuke said. Sasuke snorted and started walking back home.

Before he exited everyone's view he said "I wouldn't be surprised if and when he comes back, he hates everyone here." With Naruto he was traveling through the rift, intense pain flowing through his body. He could hear the Kyuubi screaming in pain, from within the seal. His eyes were screwed shut. If his eyes were open he would've witnessed multiple dimensions pass by his eyes. He would've also seen multiple entities latch onto him, and merge with his being. When he finally exited the dimensional rift, he went through a rather large spaceship, filled with alien invaders. He then landed in a large water fountain. His body was now changed. His once blonde hair was now a light red, and laid flat on his head. On top of his head sat a pair of bright red hyena ears. The whisker marks that were once on his face were gone. A pair of very large canine teeth was poking out of his mouth. His body was now that of a two year old. His clothes had been burned off, so he was completely nude. Cuts were openly bleeding on his arms, chest, and legs. From his behind came ten spotted tails. His hands and feet spotted small jagged claws. Naruto finally felt the pain vanishing and passed out. What he didn't know was that he had just destroyed a major alien ship, which was trying to take over the world. Many had seen him blast through the ship, and now were on their way to his location. Five people arrived on the scene. The first person had black hair that curled at the very front. His eyes were black, and he was dressed in blue tights, with red boots on his feet, a red cape over his shoulders, a red and yellow s on his chest. This man is Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman. The next to arrive is a woman with bright red hair that slightly covered her face. Her eyes were green, along with her skin. She was dressed in what looked like a leaf. This woman is Pamela Isley, otherwise known as Poison Ivy.

The next to arrive was a man in a black, grey and yellow bat costume. His face looked like it was scowling. This man is Batman, or Bruce Wayne. Then next was a woman wearing a black and red outfit, kind of like a court jesters. Her face was painted white, and she had bright blue eyes. This was Harley Quinn, otherwise known as Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel. The last person to arrive had a white skull mask with a red x in the middle. A black cloak covered his body, and his belt was a bunch of compartments. The buckle of his belt was also a red x. This man is Red-X. Superman landed near Naruto first, and was shocked to find a two year old blonde haired boy. He touched Naruto's left arm, and was intended on picking him up and carrying him away. Instead, his DNA merged with Naruto's. Ivy then touched Naruto's right arm, intent on carrying the boy away, also found her DNA merging with Naruto. Batman then touched Naruto's left leg intent on moving the boy somewhere safe, instead his DNA bonded with Naruto. Harley touched his right leg, and like the others her DNA merged with Naruto's. Red-X touching Naruto's chest, felt his DNA merge with Naruto's.

**Chapter 3; Aliens versus Predator!**

With this merging coupled with all the entities that latched on to Naruto when he was passing through the dimensional rift, allowed Naruto to literally became the dominate predator. Superman, Ivy, Batman, Harley, and X passed out. Naruto's eyes opened and they were pure purple, a deep pupil less shade of violet. The ears on his head grew larger, and his body started growing fur. The ten tails he had become spiked and the ends became a pale white. Small holes appeared around his neck, and black gooey stuff started appearing in spots on his body. Flames appeared on his body, and two blood red shark fins appeared on his arms. His eyes then gained pupils, they were shaped like crosses. Naruto looking up, spotting the alien army roared. The next thing anyone knew, the aliens were being decimated by what appeared to be a two year old mutant boy. The heroes and villains were all wide eyed. They had never seen something so amazing, but yet so terrifying. One of the aliens, a really big one, managed to knock the little boy down. The boy crashed to the ground and smoke filled the air. Then a monstrous roar rang throughout the world. The smoke was then blown clear. What was standing there was a four armed winged version of the boy. The boy's eyes were now a leaf green. The boy roared again and the aliens were once again falling prey to an alpha predator. The boy was ripping through the aliens like butter. Everyone gasped when the boy was hit by a laser from an alien cruiser. Naruto crashed into a building taking it down on impact. Smoke filled the air once again. The smoke cleared once again, and the boy had changed again. He now had a mask over his mouth, with four air holes. His eyes were white and pupil less. The wings were still there but now there were four, and they were thinner, smaller, and spiked. His ten tails were now completely made of bone, with wicked looking tips. He still had four arms, but now each one was holding a weapon. One was holding a katana, another was holding a barb wire wrapped baseball bat, another holding a gun, the last one was holding a powered up chainsaw. The mask moved and his mouth became visible and his large very deadly teeth appeared. A long forked tongue could be seen in the mouth.

The mask attached back to his face, and the boy vanished. Once again the aliens were being destroyed, a flash of steel, a rip of barb wire, a shot, the sound of a chainsaw ripping through flesh. Once again the boy was struck down by a cruiser, this one bigger than the one before. Smoke filled the air and was cleared seconds later. The boy had changed again, this time he was on all fours, well sixes. His body was now completely covered by fur, black gooey spots and bright red fur. His head was now shaped like a serpent, and four black gooey wings were connected to his skull. His wings became bigger, more powerful, and the spikes grew bigger. The flames came back, and were now white. His ten tails were now tangled with many vines, and little X's. The boy roared and took off. He destroyed the cruiser and all of its passengers. The boy's flames would fly off of him and take down entire platoons of aliens. This form lasted much longer than the other forms, and seemed to be scaring the aliens, until one alien attacked the boy, and an entire platoon opened fire on the boy. By this time Superman, Ivy, Batman, Harley, and Red-X had been woken up and were now wide eyed at how much damage a two year old boy could do.

Suddenly something shot into the sky from where the platoon opened fire. It was shrouded in smoke, but it was small in form. When the smoke cleared, everyone gasped. Standing in the smoke was the boy, but the change he suffered now, was extraordinary. He had six arms. The top left one was made up of plants and vines, the top right was made of diamond hard bones, the middle left was normal, except for the clawed fingers. The middle right was pink, with rings of small holes. The bottom left was made of metal, and had a shark fin. The bottom right was made entirely of the black gooey stuff. His eyes were back to being purple, but now they had stars for pupils. From his mouth a forked tongue flicked out of his mouth a few times. A massive pair of black gooey stuff spotted wings hung from his back. There were very large spikes tipping them off. Ten tails whipped behind him. What made the tails so special was the fact that each tails tip was the head of a different animal. On top of his head sat a pair of dark red, almost black ears. A pair of very large canine teeth could be seen poking out from his top lip. On his shoulders were black flames licking at the air. The flames also sat on his outer thighs, like samurai armor. The boy then held out his top left hand, and to everyone's surprise, the platoon of aliens were struck down. The boy then went to work on the alien forces, decimating them with ease. The aliens realizing that Naruto was too much for them sounded a retreat and left the earth post haste. The boy realizing his victory started beating on his chest celebrating. The world then heard his first words "Ooh Keh! Ooh Keh! Ooh Keh! OOOOH KEEEEEH!" The world then cheered, the earth was saved, by this boy shouting nonsense to the skies.

Naruto then gently lowered himself to the ground and reverted back to a more human form. His hair turned back to a simple bright red. Two human ears appeared on the side of his head. His eyes became a dark onyx. The claws on his hand vanished, along with the ones on his feet. His tails went back into his spine, along with the wings. His extra arms also went back inside of his body. The holes vanished, along with the black goop. Now laying where a powerful defender against an alien threat was, now laid a simple boy, with the power to protect the world. The world's villains and heroes approaching the boy wondered what to do with him, until Poison Ivy walked over to the two year old and picked him up. The world gasped, when the boy snuggled into the woman's arms.

**Chapter 4; Naruto's New Life**

Two weeks later and Poison Ivy was smiling as she changed Naruto's diaper. He giggled and called her mommy, or Kaa-chan. Of course she was also trying to get him dressed. Today she and the others who's DNA he carried were going to answer questions at a press conference. Ivy smiled at Naruto, who was now looking at her with his big onyx eyes. She adored his eyes; they were like windows to his soul. Finally finishing the changing she picked him up and put him in her arms, and smiled when he leaned his head, against her. Shaking her head she walks out of the building, and into the limo. Once inside the limo, she looks at Naruto who is sitting in her lap. She could tell he was very intelligent; in fact she was sure if presented with an opportunity he could read. She decided to test her theory right there and pulled out one of her books on botany. She sat the book in front of Naruto, who instantly picked up the book, and to her great delight started reading the book intensely. He finished the book in six minutes, so she gave him another, and when he finished that one, she gave him another. By the time the limo pulled up to the press conference Naruto had read over fifty books on Botany, Toxicology, and Psychological disorders.

She picking him up exited the limo, and walked into the room. She smiled spotting her friend, Harley Quinn actually dressed appropriately. Harley waved to her, and pointed to the seat beside her. Ivy nodded and sat beside Harley, sitting Naruto in her lap. For some reason, Naruto had his eyes closed, and had his face scrunched up. She looked around and sighed spotting Bruce Wayne, who she now knew, was Batman. Beside him was Clark Kent, or Superman. The only one still wearing a costume was Red-X and that was because he refused to let the public know who he really was. Bruce with a slight scowl on his face asked "How is he doing Pamela?" Ivy smiled and said "Great in fact Bruce I think we should have his IQ tested." The others at the table quirked an eyebrow. Harley with her heavy Brooklyn accent asked "Why do ya think that hon?" Ivy looking down and Naruto said "Because on the way here I tested out a theory that our little boy could read, and not only did he read, but he read over fifty books, including the one you gave me on Psychological disorders." Everyone blinked when she said this. Bruce looking at Naruto said "That means nothing if he doesn't retain the knowledge from the books." Just then Naruto's eyes popped open, and he started tugging at Ivy's shirt. Looking down Ivy asked "What is it baby?" Naruto then said "Mommy may I please have a pen and something to write on?" Everyone at the table blinked hearing a two year old speak so formerly. Ivy nodded and handed him a pen and a notepad. Naruto smiled and said "Thank you mommy." He then flipped open the notepad and started writing, no not scribbling, but actually writing. Harley leaning over Ivy's shoulder and the both of them watched as Naruto wrote down theories, solutions, puzzles, equations, he even sketched out a few designs for something.

Once Naruto stopped writing he looked at Bruce and said "Look at these please." Bruce sighed and took the notepad. Flipping to the first page, his attention was gained. He then after reading the first page, started flipping through the other pages, until he got to the last one. Setting the notepad down, Bruce folded his hands together and said "Ivy we will be having Naruto tested. Both an IQ test, and the genius test." Clark looked at Bruce and said "Surely whatever is in that notepad can't be that interesting." Bruce simply handed Clark the notepad, and watched as the Man of Steel flipped through the notepad, not once, not twice, but three times. Clark handing the notepad back to Bruce said "Dear god, he came up with all that and he's only two. Imagine what he'll come up with when he's older." Harley picking Naruto up and hugging him said "That's my little puddin' pop." Naruto then showed his child side, by giggling. After Naruto was once again in Ivy's lap, the conference began. The questions were asked, and they were answered as best as they could. It was when a reporter asked "What do you plan to do about his powers. I mean I don't know about the others, but I won't feel safe with him having any control over his powers." This question set the entire conference into frenzy. That's when an African-American woman, with short black hair dressed in a purple suit walked in and said "Actually Cadmus will be raising the child, so we will be teaching him how to control his powers." All five of the people at the table quickly asked "Who says Cadmus will be raising Naruto?" The lady smiled and said "Why the president of the United States of America. Now hand the boy to me." The people at the table were about to say something, when Naruto actually climbing up on the table, looking the lady right in the eyes asked "Do you idiots really think it's a good Idea to even try and take me away from my parents. Do you not know that studies say that children taken away from their parents often turn out to be mass killers? Considering what I did to those aliens, do you really want me to be a mass killer? Oh and the president has no control over me, and if he has a problem with that, I got two words for him." Everyone blinked, not expecting such a powerful argument to come from the mouth of a two year old. The lady blinked her eyes and said "Very well Naruto, but Cadmus will be watching you, and your so called parents." Naruto waved his two year old hand and said "Yeah, yeah and don't let the door bite you on the way out." With that sentence the conference was over. Ivy smiled and picked up Naruto and said "That was very good baby, Mommy's so proud." Once again Naruto showed his child side and giggled.

Two years later and the world is shocked when Naruto creates his own business. Narucorp, the modern way of doing things. The things Narucorp sold were unheard of. Brain scanners in the form of an MP3 player. A ball that could be turned into anything the mind could dream up. Of course his parents were so proud. Narucorp also created entire forest, filled with wildlife. Heck Narucorp had an island filled with once extinct animals. When Naruto turned six, he was already worth more than anyone in the world. His net gain for a year was over six billion dollars. Of course Naruto attended school just like any other, and was at the top of his class. When Naruto turned eight he graduated with honors from Gotham City High. At ten he got a degree from Harvard in law, then a degree from Duke in Botany. A degree from Yale in Medical Sciences, a degree from Oxford in Biology, and his degree from Gotham Community College in Psychology. At eleven he became a U.S senator. When he turned twelve the entire world celebrated for an entire day. Right now Naruto is standing in Narucorp headquarters located in his home town Gotham. He could feel that something big was going to happen, something he was forgetting. Sighing he turned around and sat in his desk chair. He looked down at the papers on his desk and wondered why the hell he was doing this again. Oh right, he gave his secretary the night off to celebrate her anniversary. Smiling he started reading the papers, and that's when it happened. He and the entirety of Narucorp were pulled into a dimensional rift. Naruto looking outside the window now remembered. Today was the day he went back, back to Konoha, back to all the lies and hurt. Flipping his shoulder length bright red hair he said "So It's finally time for me to go back. Feh doesn't matter. I am now and forever Naruto Isley Quinn." He then stood up, and crossed his arms. His upper body was the very definition of perfection. His arms were bulging with muscles. His right arm was a dedication to his mothers. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Their faces and bodies forever inscribed into his arm, as a tattoo. His pants were black jeans, with no sense of direction. His onyx eyes brimming with intelligence. Sitting back down at his desk he went back to reading about his business.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 1; Departure!**

A blonde haired boy was standing in a clearing, somewhere deep in a forest. His hair was shadowing his face, and the his hands were clenched tightly. He was dressed in an orange jumpsuit, with blue shorts. Lying in front of him was two things, one a green crystal given to him by someone he thought of as a grandmother. The other was a blue clothe with a metal plate in the middle of it. A leaf could be seen in the middle of it. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki, and as he just found out Namikaze. It turns out he had a family the entire time; they had just left the village, leaving him alone to fend for himself. They had finally come back, just as he had made chunin. What made matters worse was that his own father was the one who caused his life to be so horrible. It also turns out that the Hokage had known about this the entire time.

So right now he was standing in training ground seven shaking with rage. Tears were streaming down his face, and he was clenching his hands so tight, that he was bleeding. He was feeling so betrayed, so hurt. Inside of his head he could hear the whispers of the Kyuubi, telling him to kill them all, make them pay, make them hurt. A part of him wanted to listen to the great king of demons, another part wanted to just die, and another part wanted to be alone. His heart was the part that he was trying to hear. It was silent, not a word was being spoken by his shattered heart. He had already been standing in the clearing for over three hours, and yet his heart had still said nothing. He looked up to the sky, and you could see the brokenness in his eyes. His eyes that once shined with the fires of life were now cold and lifeless. He was about to bend over and pick up the two items on the ground, when his heart finally spoke. It was telling him to leave and never look back. To go away, to find someplace to live where his heart could heal. Somewhere he can belong, that won't judge him for something he had no choice over. He wanted to listen to his heart, but didn't know of a way to leave Konoha. Just then a memory surfaced. A jutsu he had learned from the forbidden scroll. He smiled and said "That jutsu might just get me away from this place, but for how long?" Shaking his head he said "Doesn't matter my heart is telling me to get away, and I will listen to it.' He then started going through the handsigns to the jutsu. It took him five minutes to finish the jutsu.

When he got to the last signs he shouted out "Forbidden Jutsu; Different Dimension jutsu!" An enormous amount of chakra came out of him, so much that he started tapping into the Kyuubi's chakra. He started feeling his body burning, like molten lava was traveling through his veins. All of Konoha could feel Naruto's chakra output, and rushed to his location, of course all of Konoha had been looking for him anyway. The first two who arrived were a man with long white hair, black eyes, and two red lines running down his face. The man had a headband with the kanji for oil on his forehead. He was dressed in a red and green outfit. The other person was a man with spiky blonde hair, who looked much like Naruto does; the only difference was that he did not have whisker marks on each of his cheeks. These two were Jiraiya and Minato Namikaze. Behind them was a woman with blonde hair tied into twin pigtails, a diamond sat in the middle of her forehead. She had brown eyes, and was dressed in a green jacket and a beige outfit. This was Tsunade Senju, with her assistant Shizune. The rest just fell in line. Minato spotting Naruto surrounded in the chakra asked him "What did you do?" All Naruto heard was the wind in his ears. Everyone else started asking him what he was doing, but he couldn't hear a thing. Just then his body was set a glow. A bright white light engulfed Naruto and his body started disappearing. Everyone seeing this shouted out his name, and Minato reached for Naruto but it was too late, he was gone. Left behind were his headband, and the first hokage's necklace.

**Chapter 2: DNA Merge!**

Jiraiya walking over to the spot where Naruto vanished from, and found the area scorched beyond belief. Dropping to one knee he inspected the land and said "I think he preformed the Different Dimension Jutsu. If so there's no telling where he went, or if he'll ever come back." A red headed woman with blue eyes stepped forward and asked "Why did he do this?" She got an answer from an unexpected source. A fully recovered Sasuke Uchiha. He said "He did it because, he just found out his 'family' was alive the entire time, and he was left to the mercy of the wolves known as the civilians of Konoha. Not only had that but everyone that he has ever trusted known that said family was alive, and never bothered to tell him. Add in the fact that his 'father' was the one who cursed his life, and sealed a giant malevolent nine tailed fox inside of him. Let's not forget that he apparently has three older siblings. Oh and a person he sees as his own brother, tried to kill him twice. Now you tell me why would he stay here?" Everyone hung their heads in shame, hearing what Sasuke said. Sasuke snorted and started walking back home.

Before he exited everyone's view he said "I wouldn't be surprised if and when he comes back, he hates everyone here." With Naruto he was traveling through the rift, intense pain flowing through his body. He could hear the Kyuubi screaming in pain, from within the seal. His eyes were screwed shut. If his eyes were open he would've witnessed multiple dimensions pass by his eyes. He would've also seen multiple entities latch onto him, and merge with his being. When he finally exited the dimensional rift, he went through a rather large spaceship, filled with alien invaders. He then landed in a large water fountain. His body was now changed. His once blonde hair was now a light red, and laid flat on his head. On top of his head sat a pair of bright red hyena ears. The whisker marks that were once on his face were gone. A pair of very large canine teeth was poking out of his mouth. His body was now that of a two year old. His clothes had been burned off, so he was completely nude. Cuts were openly bleeding on his arms, chest, and legs. From his behind came ten spotted tails. His hands and feet spotted small jagged claws. Naruto finally felt the pain vanishing and passed out. What he didn't know was that he had just destroyed a major alien ship, which was trying to take over the world. Many had seen him blast through the ship, and now were on their way to his location. Five people arrived on the scene. The first person had black hair that curled at the very front. His eyes were black, and he was dressed in blue tights, with red boots on his feet, a red cape over his shoulders, a red and yellow s on his chest. This man is Clark Kent, otherwise known as Superman. The next to arrive is a woman with bright red hair that slightly covered her face. Her eyes were green, along with her skin. She was dressed in what looked like a leaf. This woman is Pamela Isley, otherwise known as Poison Ivy.

The next to arrive was a man in a black, grey and yellow bat costume. His face looked like it was scowling. This man is Batman, or Bruce Wayne. Then next was a woman wearing a black and red outfit, kind of like a court jesters. Her face was painted white, and she had bright blue eyes. This was Harley Quinn, otherwise known as Dr. Harleen Frances Quinzel. The last person to arrive had a white skull mask with a red x in the middle. A black cloak covered his body, and his belt was a bunch of compartments. The buckle of his belt was also a red x. This man is Red-X. Superman landed near Naruto first, and was shocked to find a two year old blonde haired boy. He touched Naruto's left arm, and was intended on picking him up and carrying him away. Instead, his DNA merged with Naruto's. Ivy then touched Naruto's right arm, intent on carrying the boy away, also found her DNA merging with Naruto. Batman then touched Naruto's left leg intent on moving the boy somewhere safe, instead his DNA bonded with Naruto. Harley touched his right leg, and like the others her DNA merged with Naruto's. Red-X touching Naruto's chest, felt his DNA merge with Naruto's.

**Chapter 3; Aliens versus Predator!**

With this merging coupled with all the entities that latched on to Naruto when he was passing through the dimensional rift, allowed Naruto to literally became the dominate predator. Superman, Ivy, Batman, Harley, and X passed out. Naruto's eyes opened and they were pure purple, a deep pupil less shade of violet. The ears on his head grew larger, and his body started growing fur. The ten tails he had become spiked and the ends became a pale white. Small holes appeared around his neck, and black gooey stuff started appearing in spots on his body. Flames appeared on his body, and two blood red shark fins appeared on his arms. His eyes then gained pupils, they were shaped like crosses. Naruto looking up, spotting the alien army roared. The next thing anyone knew, the aliens were being decimated by what appeared to be a two year old mutant boy. The heroes and villains were all wide eyed. They had never seen something so amazing, but yet so terrifying. One of the aliens, a really big one, managed to knock the little boy down. The boy crashed to the ground and smoke filled the air. Then a monstrous roar rang throughout the world. The smoke was then blown clear. What was standing there was a four armed winged version of the boy. The boy's eyes were now a leaf green. The boy roared again and the aliens were once again falling prey to an alpha predator. The boy was ripping through the aliens like butter. Everyone gasped when the boy was hit by a laser from an alien cruiser. Naruto crashed into a building taking it down on impact. Smoke filled the air once again. The smoke cleared once again, and the boy had changed again. He now had a mask over his mouth, with four air holes. His eyes were white and pupil less. The wings were still there but now there were four, and they were thinner, smaller, and spiked. His ten tails were now completely made of bone, with wicked looking tips. He still had four arms, but now each one was holding a weapon. One was holding a katana, another was holding a barb wire wrapped baseball bat, another holding a gun, the last one was holding a powered up chainsaw. The mask moved and his mouth became visible and his large very deadly teeth appeared. A long forked tongue could be seen in the mouth.

The mask attached back to his face, and the boy vanished. Once again the aliens were being destroyed, a flash of steel, a rip of barb wire, a shot, the sound of a chainsaw ripping through flesh. Once again the boy was struck down by a cruiser, this one bigger than the one before. Smoke filled the air and was cleared seconds later. The boy had changed again, this time he was on all fours, well sixes. His body was now completely covered by fur, black gooey spots and bright red fur. His head was now shaped like a serpent, and four black gooey wings were connected to his skull. His wings became bigger, more powerful, and the spikes grew bigger. The flames came back, and were now white. His ten tails were now tangled with many vines, and little X's. The boy roared and took off. He destroyed the cruiser and all of its passengers. The boy's flames would fly off of him and take down entire platoons of aliens. This form lasted much longer than the other forms, and seemed to be scaring the aliens, until one alien attacked the boy, and an entire platoon opened fire on the boy. By this time Superman, Ivy, Batman, Harley, and Red-X had been woken up and were now wide eyed at how much damage a two year old boy could do.

Suddenly something shot into the sky from where the platoon opened fire. It was shrouded in smoke, but it was small in form. When the smoke cleared, everyone gasped. Standing in the smoke was the boy, but the change he suffered now, was extraordinary. He had six arms. The top left one was made up of plants and vines, the top right was made of diamond hard bones, the middle left was normal, except for the clawed fingers. The middle right was pink, with rings of small holes. The bottom left was made of metal, and had a shark fin. The bottom right was made entirely of the black gooey stuff. His eyes were back to being purple, but now they had stars for pupils. From his mouth a forked tongue flicked out of his mouth a few times. A massive pair of black gooey stuff spotted wings hung from his back. There were very large spikes tipping them off. Ten tails whipped behind him. What made the tails so special was the fact that each tails tip was the head of a different animal. On top of his head sat a pair of dark red, almost black ears. A pair of very large canine teeth could be seen poking out from his top lip. On his shoulders were black flames licking at the air. The flames also sat on his outer thighs, like samurai armor. The boy then held out his top left hand, and to everyone's surprise, the platoon of aliens were struck down. The boy then went to work on the alien forces, decimating them with ease. The aliens realizing that Naruto was too much for them sounded a retreat and left the earth post haste. The boy realizing his victory started beating on his chest celebrating. The world then heard his first words "Ooh Keh! Ooh Keh! Ooh Keh! OOOOH KEEEEEH!" The world then cheered, the earth was saved, by this boy shouting nonsense to the skies.

Naruto then gently lowered himself to the ground and reverted back to a more human form. His hair turned back to a simple bright red. Two human ears appeared on the side of his head. His eyes became a dark onyx. The claws on his hand vanished, along with the ones on his feet. His tails went back into his spine, along with the wings. His extra arms also went back inside of his body. The holes vanished, along with the black goop. Now laying where a powerful defender against an alien threat was, now laid a simple boy, with the power to protect the world. The world's villains and heroes approaching the boy wondered what to do with him, until Poison Ivy walked over to the two year old and picked him up. The world gasped, when the boy snuggled into the woman's arms.

**Chapter 4; Naruto's New Life**

Two weeks later and Poison Ivy was smiling as she changed Naruto's diaper. He giggled and called her mommy, or Kaa-chan. Of course she was also trying to get him dressed. Today she and the others who's DNA he carried were going to answer questions at a press conference. Ivy smiled at Naruto, who was now looking at her with his big onyx eyes. She adored his eyes; they were like windows to his soul. Finally finishing the changing she picked him up and put him in her arms, and smiled when he leaned his head, against her. Shaking her head she walks out of the building, and into the limo. Once inside the limo, she looks at Naruto who is sitting in her lap. She could tell he was very intelligent; in fact she was sure if presented with an opportunity he could read. She decided to test her theory right there and pulled out one of her books on botany. She sat the book in front of Naruto, who instantly picked up the book, and to her great delight started reading the book intensely. He finished the book in six minutes, so she gave him another, and when he finished that one, she gave him another. By the time the limo pulled up to the press conference Naruto had read over fifty books on Botany, Toxicology, and Psychological disorders.

She picking him up exited the limo, and walked into the room. She smiled spotting her friend, Harley Quinn actually dressed appropriately. Harley waved to her, and pointed to the seat beside her. Ivy nodded and sat beside Harley, sitting Naruto in her lap. For some reason, Naruto had his eyes closed, and had his face scrunched up. She looked around and sighed spotting Bruce Wayne, who she now knew, was Batman. Beside him was Clark Kent, or Superman. The only one still wearing a costume was Red-X and that was because he refused to let the public know who he really was. Bruce with a slight scowl on his face asked "How is he doing Pamela?" Ivy smiled and said "Great in fact Bruce I think we should have his IQ tested." The others at the table quirked an eyebrow. Harley with her heavy Brooklyn accent asked "Why do ya think that hon?" Ivy looking down and Naruto said "Because on the way here I tested out a theory that our little boy could read, and not only did he read, but he read over fifty books, including the one you gave me on Psychological disorders." Everyone blinked when she said this. Bruce looking at Naruto said "That means nothing if he doesn't retain the knowledge from the books." Just then Naruto's eyes popped open, and he started tugging at Ivy's shirt. Looking down Ivy asked "What is it baby?" Naruto then said "Mommy may I please have a pen and something to write on?" Everyone at the table blinked hearing a two year old speak so formerly. Ivy nodded and handed him a pen and a notepad. Naruto smiled and said "Thank you mommy." He then flipped open the notepad and started writing, no not scribbling, but actually writing. Harley leaning over Ivy's shoulder and the both of them watched as Naruto wrote down theories, solutions, puzzles, equations, he even sketched out a few designs for something.

Once Naruto stopped writing he looked at Bruce and said "Look at these please." Bruce sighed and took the notepad. Flipping to the first page, his attention was gained. He then after reading the first page, started flipping through the other pages, until he got to the last one. Setting the notepad down, Bruce folded his hands together and said "Ivy we will be having Naruto tested. Both an IQ test, and the genius test." Clark looked at Bruce and said "Surely whatever is in that notepad can't be that interesting." Bruce simply handed Clark the notepad, and watched as the Man of Steel flipped through the notepad, not once, not twice, but three times. Clark handing the notepad back to Bruce said "Dear god, he came up with all that and he's only two. Imagine what he'll come up with when he's older." Harley picking Naruto up and hugging him said "That's my little puddin' pop." Naruto then showed his child side, by giggling. After Naruto was once again in Ivy's lap, the conference began. The questions were asked, and they were answered as best as they could. It was when a reporter asked "What do you plan to do about his powers. I mean I don't know about the others, but I won't feel safe with him having any control over his powers." This question set the entire conference into frenzy. That's when an African-American woman, with short black hair dressed in a purple suit walked in and said "Actually Cadmus will be raising the child, so we will be teaching him how to control his powers." All five of the people at the table quickly asked "Who says Cadmus will be raising Naruto?" The lady smiled and said "Why the president of the United States of America. Now hand the boy to me." The people at the table were about to say something, when Naruto actually climbing up on the table, looking the lady right in the eyes asked "Do you idiots really think it's a good Idea to even try and take me away from my parents. Do you not know that studies say that children taken away from their parents often turn out to be mass killers? Considering what I did to those aliens, do you really want me to be a mass killer? Oh and the president has no control over me, and if he has a problem with that, I got two words for him." Everyone blinked, not expecting such a powerful argument to come from the mouth of a two year old. The lady blinked her eyes and said "Very well Naruto, but Cadmus will be watching you, and your so called parents." Naruto waved his two year old hand and said "Yeah, yeah and don't let the door bite you on the way out." With that sentence the conference was over. Ivy smiled and picked up Naruto and said "That was very good baby, Mommy's so proud." Once again Naruto showed his child side and giggled.

Two years later and the world is shocked when Naruto creates his own business. Narucorp, the modern way of doing things. The things Narucorp sold were unheard of. Brain scanners in the form of an MP3 player. A ball that could be turned into anything the mind could dream up. Of course his parents were so proud. Narucorp also created entire forest, filled with wildlife. Heck Narucorp had an island filled with once extinct animals. When Naruto turned six, he was already worth more than anyone in the world. His net gain for a year was over six billion dollars. Of course Naruto attended school just like any other, and was at the top of his class. When Naruto turned eight he graduated with honors from Gotham City High. At ten he got a degree from Harvard in law, then a degree from Duke in Botany. A degree from Yale in Medical Sciences, a degree from Oxford in Biology, and his degree from Gotham Community College in Psychology. At eleven he became a U.S senator. When he turned twelve the entire world celebrated for an entire day. Right now Naruto is standing in Narucorp headquarters located in his home town Gotham. He could feel that something big was going to happen, something he was forgetting. Sighing he turned around and sat in his desk chair. He looked down at the papers on his desk and wondered why the hell he was doing this again. Oh right, he gave his secretary the night off to celebrate her anniversary. Smiling he started reading the papers, and that's when it happened. He and the entirety of Narucorp were pulled into a dimensional rift. Naruto looking outside the window now remembered. Today was the day he went back, back to Konoha, back to all the lies and hurt. Flipping his shoulder length bright red hair he said "So It's finally time for me to go back. Feh doesn't matter. I am now and forever Naruto Isley Quinn." He then stood up, and crossed his arms. His upper body was the very definition of perfection. His arms were bulging with muscles. His right arm was a dedication to his mothers. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Their faces and bodies forever inscribed into his arm, as a tattoo. His pants were black jeans, with no sense of direction. His onyx eyes brimming with intelligence. Sitting back down at his desk he went back to reading about his business.


End file.
